Sutil
by Coco107
Summary: Un dulce, perturbador y misterioso aroma lo persigue. Para RivaMika Week / Día 1: Fruity


**Disclaimer** : Mikasa y Levi pertenecen Isayama Hayime… en realidad se pertenecen el uno al otro.

* * *

 **Sutil**

* * *

Sutil y perturbador; el aroma llenó sus pulmones y aturdió sus sentidos. Tal vez se equivocó con el aroma, la cocina estaba cerca u otra vez Braus hizo algo fuera de lo permitido, de ser así prefiere mantenerse al margen. Además, fue cosa de un segundo. Como fuera, tenía trabajo por hacer e interminables reuniones a las que asistir. Los pasillos están desiertos y lo suficientemente limpios para apoyarse en la pared. La pierna le duele, Hanji le dijo que necesita descanso y terapia; hablando de imposibles, si no tuviera un maldito trabajo que hacer. Se acerca el invierno y su articulación le está pasando factura por los meses escondiéndose y conspirando; podría tomarse unos días. La idea resulta extraña y casi graciosa, una pausa en plena guerra.

La última reunión fue peor de lo que había pensado. La burocracia persistía sin importar quien manejaba el gobierno; nobles o militares, daba igual. ¡Al diablo con el dolor! Lo único que se le ocurre para distraerse es una buena pelea; así sea un entrenando. Es risible lo fácil que le hacen perder la paciencia. _'Pendejos de mierda'_. Corbatas de bolo, hipocresía, mentiras y personas muriendo; la misma mierda. La diferencia es que el cree en Historia, la chiquilla los tiene bien puestos; es increíble cómo después de todos esos años puede confiar en algo tan frágil y fuerte como esta Reina y la manada de mocosos bajo sus órdenes. Hanji tiene razón, se está ablandando. _'¡Qué asco me doy!'_. Una reunión más y se acaba el día, o eso espera. Con gusto le dejaría a Erwin todo el trabajo sucio, la palabrería lo fastidia. Levi es un hombre de acción y tras dos meses de reuniones, su cuerpo necesita ejercitarse, pelear; eso es lo que quiere, pero aún tiene trabajo que hacer y pospone sus deseos, como siempre.

Son alrededor de las 21 horas y por fin está acabando ese interminable y aburrido día. Se concede el placer de un baño caliente para que reaccione su cuerpo y despejar su mente; el mundo no va a detenerse por eso. Es lo que necesita para mejorar su humor. No puede quejarse ésta vez, una pequeña victoria para Historia y su orfanato era lo que necesitaba. Tres meses atrás vivían en una diminuta cabaña y sus mocosos estaban en todas partes; un poco de tranquilidad no está nada mal. Ya de mejor humor va a la cocina, el lugar no está frío y se sienta en una mesa cerca de la puerta con una taza de té **y** _ **ahí está otra vez**_. Esta vez juraría que alguien está detrás suyo; respira profundo dejándose llevar por el dulce y cálido aroma que flota sutil en el aire, cuando vuelve no hay nadie a su espalda. De dos cosas está seguro, **necesita saber** y no fue él quien calentó el agua; en una de esas, alguien estaba cocinando minutos antes que llegara. _'… no, no es comida'_ ; la comida no lo perturbaría de la misma manera. La fragancia que lo persigue es su último pensamiento de la noche y el primero de la mañana.

Los días que siguen son una copia de los previos; reuniones, estupideces, mierda, algún avance, más mierda y sinsentidos, en reunión tras reunión. Siendo honesto, se la ha pasado buscando cierto rastro en el aire, pero prefería morirse antes de aceptarlo; al final lo encuentra. Primero en un pasillo, que está lleno de gente por lo que no ubica su origen; después, en el jardín, y se engaña pensando que un árbol es lo que ha buscado los últimos días. La tercera vez están a mitad de una reunión y alguien pregunta por Hanji; él está de espaldas a la puerta y la voz le resulta familiar. De acuerdo a los estándares regulares, resulta normal un poco de miedo y confusión cuando el corazón da un brinco; lo que no es normal es la profunda decepción en sus entrañas cuando reconoce la voz. Esa noche no va a la cocina, furioso con Sina, Rose y María. La mañana la tiene libre y por fin puede sudar sus frustraciones.

Una buena pelea requiere un buen contrincante, así sea que la elegida sea una molesta chiquilla. Ella ya no es "tan" molesta, lo reconoce. Mikasa ha cambiado, ya no es impulsiva y él acepta que se ha convertido en su mano derecha. La última vez que la vio, charlaron durante horas y fue muy agradable. Ahora la necesita para entrenarse; Mikasa es muy fuerte y su única elección. ' _Algún día va a tomar mi lugar, pero primero tiene que noquearme._ ' Su equipo había llegado hace una semana y él solo los ha visto unos minutos; a _ella_ más que a nadie. Su puta bufanda la hace visible en todas partes; aun así, no han hablado. Los combates mano-a-mano están por terminar cuando él se aproxima. La más importante al pelear es la concentración, ganarle solía ser fácil para él. ' _Realmente ha cambiado… confía en mí.'_ La joven hace esparrin con Jean, el apunta a la cabeza; los movimientos del joven movimientos, rápidos y limpios, impresionan a Levi. Pero no importa que tan rápido se él, ella lo es más. Un nuevo golpe en las costillas la hace retroceder un paso, Levi sabe cuál es su próximo movimiento. Cierra los ojos sabiendo que ella va a ganar en cuestión de segundos. Mikasa inclina levemente la espalda y afirma sus piernas, retoma el control bloqueando el movimiento de sus manos. Un par de golpes y Jean termina en el piso.

"Ackerman, conmigo."

Durante la noche lo recuerda. Mikasa es despiadada incluso en los entrenamientos; se está volviendo cada vez mejor, rápida y fuerte. El primer golpe que soltó casi lo envía al médico. Él extrañaba sus entrenamientos, la frustración en su mirada cuando él gana y su determinación; hacer esparrin con ella enciende algo en él. Después de limpiar la habitación descansa sentado en la cama; su cuerpo duele. Ganar fue divertido, una tarea nada fácil pero la disfrutó; ella, sin bufanda y sudorosa casi le patea el trasero. Quizá por eso tampoco esa noche va a la cocina, evitando otra decepción. Después de una serie de incesantes golpes, su adolorido y recién bañado cuerpo se mueve para abrir la puerta. Mikasa Ackerman es la última persona que esperaba ver.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Su voz es brusca y ella retira la vista.

"Me preguntaba si está bien."

Lleva una bandeja con té y lo ve con preocupación. "¿No ha comido, cierto?" ¿ _Cuál es su fijación con la comida?_

Asintió levemente en respuesta; no es un hombre de palabras. Levi se movió de la puerta y ella entró en la habitación. No hace mucho pasaban las noches hablando a solas; sin embargo, es la primera vez que está consciente, absoluta y endemoniadamente consciente. El olor del té la envuelve y eso lo frustra más.

"Se ve cansado; no de la forma usual… quiero decir." Deja la bandeja en la mesa. "Debería descansar más, Capitán. Tomar su té más temprano." _¿Cómo lo sabe?_

Durante semanas ellos hablaron hasta entrada la noche, bebiendo **té negro**. A pesar de eso, le sirve el té de frutos cítricos que él ha estado tomando desde que llegó. Ella no tendría forma de saberlo… ¿Cómo demonios fueron a parar insectos a su estómago?

Escucha la perilla de la puerta y ella está a punto de marcharse cuando la llama.

"Ackerman." **Necesita saber**. "Ayer… ¿Estabas con Braus cuando habló con cuatro-ojos?

"Sí."

"Tu… has estado en la cocina después del toque de queda."

Ella esconde el rostro en su bufanda, un gesto que él ha llegado a atesorar. Pieza por pieza su mente va armando el rompecabezas; cada vez que sentía el perfume, un leve ligero tinte rojo se quedaba en la esquina de sus ojos… cada vez la buscaba a ella y aun así la evitaba. Levi es un hombre de acciones y estrecha el espacio que los separa, tomando las puntas de la bufanda la acerca a él, y descansa su cabeza en el cuello de Mikasa, saboreando el aroma en su cuello. Su otra mano se mueve a la piel y su pulgar se apoya sobre su pulsación acelerada. Lo sabía, no era el árbol; la fragancia frutal se ha mezclado con la esencia de su cuerpo. Ella es única.

Le habla en un susurro al oído. "Hueles a manzanas. Te sienta bien, Mikasa." La mano de Levi acaricia su mejilla y ella se inclina hacia él.


End file.
